unchartedwatersfandomcom-20200214-history
Guide to avoiding PVP and Pirate encounters
Pirates are a problem for many players, and to some they just flat ruin the game. For those who want to go about the game without PVP oriented combat, this guide is for you. What is a pirate? A pirate is defined as a player who attacks other players. A pirate gains fame, money, items and game notority from doing this at your expense. Sometimes, players who do this may be privateers (orange name) '''who will not attack people of their own country. Other players may be '''pirates (red name) who will attack anyone, even their own nation. But, for purposes of this guide to avoiding PVP and/or pirates, we will simply call everyone who attacks a player a pirate as 'pirate' is also a term used as a general blanket term of all players who prey on others. How do I tell who's a pirate? Put simply, pirates are distinguished by the colors of their names. A pirate will have an orange or a red name anywhere you see it. You can view these people at sea (not a good idea) or in a town. The safest way to find a pirate, however, is to go to press Z (or go to Community->Search) and click "Begin Search" (don't edit any of the parameters). As shown on the right, the search will give a list of names. In this town, there were no pirates, but names would appear in orange and red if they are hostile to new players. Another option is going into the search screen (hitting Z or community>Search), and on the left side under Add Search Criteria select the box for Set Status. At the bottom of the list under there select Bounty. That will show only pirates for any area search you do. To find regular players again you must uncheck the Set Status box. When am I not in danger of being pirated? There are many situations where a pirate cannot attack you, such as: *If you are below level 30 in one class, and not a total combined level of 50. *If you are in safe waters (does not apply for npc pirates). *When storm/blizzard appears, that also interrupts sea battles. This gains protection from all attacks in the current sea area and after it ends you're still 1 minute protected. Note: when leaving the sea area where the storm/blizzard took place, then your protection will be gone. *If the pirate is deemed "defeated" (signified by a skull with a red line through it) *If the pirate has killed his maximum-at-a-time total of victims. (signified by a skull with two purpleish flags crossed behind it) The pirate can only kill 5 players at a time before he must either wait till the server resets, or he resets at a pirate port. A pirate killing other pirates does not count towards this total. *If you have been attacked by that particular pirate within the last 24 hours and you also have not logged out for 30 minutes. You can still be attacked by other pirates though, just not that specific one that attacked you previously. *After handing a fine tribute goods to a pirate (including half of your ducats you brought along with your fleet). This will protect you for 5 minutes against any PVP hostility. *If you have a "blue flag" (using Secret no-war pact epistle). *While not full proof--if there are no oranges or reds in the Search window, your odds of safety are greater as pirates cannot 'hide' on 'radar' by going into Private Status like a white-named player could. If you don't fall into any of these safe categories, it is best that you read below before you continue on your long journey. Why attack me? Why not attack another player? The fact that you own a ship signifies to any pirate that you may be full of money and goods to plunder. This is merely one way among many of how pirates make their money. Just being one of hundreds of people within the game does not make you safe because pirates key on specific mistakes that new and old players make, which includes not knowing where you are in the most danger. The following cities, in my personal experience (which is not based on gathered data from other players, etc), are the most dangerous from most to least dangerous: #Cape Town, (Southern Africa #Las Palmas/Cabo Verde, (West Africa) #Between Calicut and Jakarta (SE Asia) #Near Nassau (Caribbean) #South of Taiwan (East Asia) #Black Sea enterance #The small stretch of sea between The Island Of Newfoundland and North America #The Azores ( Mid Atlantic) #The Enterance to the Persian Gulf (India) #The Yellow River/Amazon River PIRATE TECHNIQUES USED TO HUNT PLAYERS The purpose of this next section is to name some pirate tactics. Other traders/adventurers/pirates/maritimers, feel free to edit this: How do I avoid being attacked by pirates? This is obviously why you are here, but it's important to know what you are dealing first. Of course, the easiest thing to say is to put yourself in the pirate's shoes and ask "What do I have that the pirate wants?" This will help you assess the measures you need to go to. Even though UWO has heavily limited piracy in the last year, there is always a calculated risk if you are venturing far outside of Europe to perform higher level tasks. Also to note a pirate can no longer 'farm' a victim. Once he hits you,'' if he hits you, you cannot be hit by him or a fleet member of his for 24 hours or unless you log off for 30 minutes which resets you to the server. A word to note on this also is that if you escape the ring, that also counts as the pirate's one and only attempt for that day to hit you. So of course try to run! Assess how badly you need to accomplish something and weigh the following evasion methods carefully. PVP PIRATE EVASION TECHNIQUES To the right is a slightly older map compiled by -Ezio_Auditore- the Venetian Privateer of his GVO Navigational charts on his piracy runs. They're a bit messy due to travelling around a bit but overall they're a general understanding of where pirates, or at least this pirate roams. Also included in red are the choke points previously mentioned above in the guide. Reference(s) *''Information gathered and compiled by: Granite and -Ezio_Auditore-'' * ''Extra/editing information are done by: Huseyin-Gazi